The inventor et al. of the patent application have already proposed a wearable toilet seat which is worn with the diaper at the groin of a patient at a nursing care facility or a person confined to bed and requiring nursing case for automatically detecting a urination and defecation and then evacuating and processing (Patent literatures 1, 2, and 3).
The wearable seat in the patent literature 1 is as shown in FIG. 19 and the wearable seat in the patent literature 2 is the seat improved from one written. The wearable toilet seat in the patent literature 3 is almost the same as that in the patent literature 1.
In FIG. 19, individual portions are indicated as follows, 100: excretion helping tool, 110: main body, 111: movable connecting portion, 112: rinse-solution supply port, 113: warm-air supply port, 114: excretion port, 115: connecting terminal, 120: anterior cup portion, 130: gluteal supporting portion, 131: cushion layer, 132: hollow portion, 140: opening portion, 200: cover for wearing the excretion helping tool, 201: front body region, 202: inside leg region, 203: back body region, 204: side flap, 206: double-fastener tub, 210: opening portion, 220: top sheet, 230: back sheet, 231: peel-off paper, 240: face-fastener, 250: retentive sheet, 251: face fastener, 252: face fastener, 260: three-dimensional gather, 270: leakage-preventive barrier.